The goal of the work described in this proposal is to collaborate with NCI and Centers of Worksite Intervention to coordinate the design, data collection, quality assurance, data analysis, and publication of research conducted on worksite health interventions to prevent cancer. The Coordinating Center expects to provide a significant part of the leadership to bring about this collaboration. Substantive scientists who are experienced in intervention re"arch in nutrition, smoking prevention, screening, cost analysis and statistics will be included on the staff of the Coordinating Center. Data management will be provided by an experienced group already in residence. The scientists in the Coordinating Center will work with their counterparts at the intervention sites and NCI staff to identify the specific hypotheses that can be rigorously addressed across all work sites. The research protocols, identification of measurements required to examine the hypotheses, establishment of data collection and quality assurance procedures, and ultimately data analysis and publication of the results of the collaborative research, will be jointly developed. Experience shows that the problems encountered in developing and maintaining a collaborative study can be solved efficiently when a staff have the requisite experience is available at one site to develop study procedures for group adoption. Thus the proposed Coordinating Center will be able to expedite the resolution of the basic science and statistical problems, and the operational problems encountered in this research.